Deux pour le prix d'un
by HeRmiOne WeasLeY i
Summary: Ron avec Lavande, Harry avec Parvati, Hermione célibataire. Lorsqu'elle se retrouve seule avec ses deux meilleurs amis, elle réussit à les convaincre de lui faire certaines choses pas très... saines. Ce sont Lavande et Parvati qui vont être contentes !


**NON JE N'AI PAS ARRÊTE L'ECRITURE DE MA FAN FICTION "**_Amortentia_**"... JE SUIS D'AILLEURS EN TRAIN DE LA FINIR ! **

**CETTE FAN FICTION (**_Deux pour le prix d'un_**) AVAIT DEJA ETE ECRITE DEPUIS LONGTEMPS LOL ! J'ATTENDAIS DE FINIR "**_Amortentia_**" POUR POUVOIR LA POSTER MAIS JE CROIS QUE JE VAIS UN PEU ACCELERER LES CHOSES ! ENJOY IT**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, le monde Harry Potter, appartiennent à l'incroyable J.K Rowling. Et oui... rien n'est à moi malheureusement lol. J'aurai tellement dû inventer Ronald Bilius Weasley et Hermione Jane Granger !

**Rated : **M.

**Résumé en une phrase :** Ron, Harry et Hermione se retrouvent en retenue et se mettent à parler d'amour... Leur discussion finit par devenir très intime.

**Résumé** "**officiel**" Ron avec Lavande, Harry avec Parvati, Hermione célibataire. Lorsqu'elle se retrouve seule avec ses deux meilleurs amis, elle réussit à les convaincre de lui faire certaines choses pas très... saines. Ce sont Lavande et Parvati qui vont être contentes !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**J'ai donc changé le Rated en M, à la demande de pas mal de personnes. Voilà, c'est fait ! Je suis, à présent, d'accord qu'il y a enfin certaines scènes qui pourraient choquer certains adolescents, c'est pourquoi j'ai accepté de changer le Rated.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Deux pour le prix d'un**_

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire, Potter ? - Gronda la voix de Severus Rogue.

- Rien. - Répondit brusquement l'élève, l'air furieux.

- Dans ce cas, ce sera la retenue pour vous ainsi que pour Monsieur Weasley. J'enlève également 50 points à Gryffondor.

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger étaient en cours des Potions. Ils étaient en train de voir une potion, classée cosmétique, qui permettait d'adoucir les cheveux broussailleux. Alors que Rogue expliquait à toute la classe en quoi consistait cette potion, il lança une remarque à propos des cheveux d'Hermione, qui s'était mise aussitôt à rougir de frustration. _"Cette potion est réellement efficace pour les personnes qui ont les cheveux crêpus ou abîmés, comme ceux de Miss Granger par exemple"_ Avait-il dit avant qu'Harry ne marmonne quelque chose comme _"Vos cheveux, par contre, auraient besoin d'un bon shampoing"_. Ron avait alors éclaté de rire.

Suite au châtiment de Rogue, Hermione leva la main.

- Excusez-moi, professeur... - Dit-elle avant que Rogue ne l'interrompt.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de commentaires supplémentaires, Miss Granger, ou ce sera également la retenue. - Dit-il, d'un air froid, en posant ses yeux noirs sur Hermione.

- Mais je voulais juste savoir pourquoi vous leur donnez une retenue... Ils n'ont rien fait de grave à ce que je...

- A ce que vous sachiez ? Eh bien, si vous ne comprenez pas les raisons de ma décision, vous irez en retenue en leur compagnie afin que vous vous amusiez à comprendre à quoi sert une retenue.

Hermione se renfrogna.

Le cours se passa alors plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu. Alors que Ron, Harry et Hermione s'apprêtaient à sortir de la classe, Rogue leur lança :

- Demain soir, à 20h et soyez tous les trois au RDV.

En entrant dans la Salle Commune, Harry et Ron se mirent aussitôt à descriditer leur professeur de Potions.

- Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'a donné une retenue ! - Fit Ron, dans la conversation, en regardant Hermione, l'air ébahi.

- Tu connais Rogue... - Soupira Harry. - Il ne manque pas une occasion pour nous rabaisser, de nous enlever des points ou mieux encore, de nous coller ! Là, l'occasion s'est présentée à lui.

- Quelle occasion ? Elle n'a rien fait !

- Je sais mais...

- Ecoutez les gars, faisons cette stupide retenue et qu'on en parle plus, d'accord ? - Dit Hermione, d'un ton las.

Ron avait l'air révolté mais demeura tout de même silencieux. Harry s'assit à une table de la Salle Commune et se mit à faire ses devoirs.

- Et en plus, tu as vu la masse de devoirs qu'on a à faire ? - Dit finalement Ron, en faisant une grimace.

- Je les ai déjà tous fait. - Lui confia Hermione en prenant son air fier. - Et tu n'aurais pas eu ce poids lourd si tu t'étais préparé à l'avance !

- Oh, épargne-moi tes sermonts, je n'en ai pas besoin ce soir !

- Je suis sérieuse Ron ! J'espère que tout ceci te fera réfléchir et peut-être qu'à l'avenir tu changeras ta manière de t'organiser en ce qui concerne les devoirs.

- Et si tu faisais tes devoirs _maintenant_ Ron ? - Suggéra Harry, d'une voix forte, en voyant Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à Hermione.

Le rouquin fusilla Hermione du regard mais ne fit plus aucuns commentaires. Il tira vivement son sac vers lui et se mit au travail. Ses disputes fréquentes avec Hermione exaspéraient profondément Harry et celui-ci se demandait si un jour ses deux meilleurs seraient enfin d'accord sur quelque chose. Hermione baîlla un bon coup en s'étirant de tout son long et se leva.

- Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Et elle s'éloigna vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles. Harry remarqua du coin de l'oeil que Ron la regardait de haut en bas alors qu'elle disparaissait complètement de leur champ de vision.

Le lendemain, Harry et Ron se réveillèrent de bonne heure. La Salle Commune était vide, à l'exception d'Hermione qui était en train de lire pour la énième fois _"L'histoire de Poudlard"_. Ron s'assit à côté d'elle et lui lança un regard étrange.

- Tu n'en as pas marre de relire ce truc tout le temps ?

- C'est passionnant. - Répondit simplement la jeune femme.

Elle ne voulait créer une nouvelle dispute et il ne le voulait pas non plus. Ils se forcèrent alors désespéremment de rester calme lorsqu'on entendit soudain des gloussements provenant des escaliers. Lavande et Parvati firent leur apparition dans la Salle Commune, jubilantes de plaisir. Pour une raison qu'Harry ignorait, Hermione se raidit brusquement et lança un regard exaspéré aux deux jeunes demoiselles. Parvati adressa un sourire radieux à Harry et alla l'embrasser alors que Lavande se réfugiait dans les bras de Ron. Hermione paraissait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Bien dormi ? - Demanda Parvati à Harry.

- Comme un gros bébé... - Murmura-t-il à son oreille. - Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi.

Parvati se mit à glousser et Lavande lui lança un regard plein de malice. Harry fronça les sourcils mais prit quand même la main de sa petite amie.

- Nous allons déjeuner. - Dit-il aux autres.

- On ne va pas tarder à vous rejoindre. - Lança Lavande alors que Ron lui caressait distraitement les cheveux.

- Je... je vais descendre avec vous. - S'exclama soudain Hermione en se levant d'un bond, faisant tomber son exemplaire de l'_Histoire de Poudlard_.

Et elle suivit Harry et Parvati, laissant Ron et Lavande tous seuls.

Le soir venu, Ron, Harry et Hermione descendirent aux cachots du château et attendirent.

- Bon, c'est pas que je suis pressé mais il n'a pas envie de se dépêcher par hasard ? - S'écria Ron, de plus en plus impatient, alors qu'ils attendaient depuis un quart d'heure. - _Demain soir, à 20h et soyez tous les trois au RDV !_ - Ajouta-t-il en imitant la voix doucereuse et méprisante de Rogue.

- 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. - Lança alors une voix froide, presque similaire, derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent Rogue avancer lentement vers eux.

- Je vous remercie pour votre intervention, Monsieur Weasley.

Ron se renfrogna. Rogue, un horrible rictus au visage, ouvrit la classe des Potions et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur.

- Bien, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins... - Commença Rogue, en les regardant un par un. - Je vous ai préparé un excellent travail à faire durant cette heure de retenue. Vous allez nettoyer cette classe jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne parfaite.

Harry déglutit, Ron fit une grimace mais Hermione ne manifesta aucun signe de plainte. Elle se contentait de fixer Rogue, l'air attentif.

- Je vais même commencer par vous guider. Monsieur Weasley, vous commencerez par nettoyer cette armoire. - Dit-il à Ron, en désignant une armoire sincèrement crade dans le coin de la classe. - Miss Granger, vous passerez le balais et Potter, vous classerez toutes mes fioles en fonction de leur couleur.

- Excusez-moi ? - S'exclama Harry, qui croyait réellement avoir mal entendu.

- Vous classerez toutes mes fioles en fonction de leur couleur, Potter. - Répéta Rogue, d'une voix distincte, son rictus s'accentuant.

Il lui montra les fioles qu'il avait à classer et Harry eut une expression horrifiée... Il y en avait pour une centaine de fioles de couleur toutes différentes ! Harry soupçonnait Rogue de faire exprès de lui déléguer le travail le plus difficile. Il lui lança un regard féroce et Rogue soutint un moment son regard.

- Si elles ne sont pas dans l'ordre, vous reviendrez demain soir afin qu'elles le soient ! - Murmura-t-il enfin. - Je vais, cependant, vous indiquez comment les classer et où les mettre. Vous devriez me remercier, Potter, je vous laisse la possibilité de faire quelque chose d'intelligent dans votre vie.

- Oh oui, professeur, je vous en suis _très_ reconnaissant. - Lança Harry, d'un ton sarcastique.

Rogue se mit alors à expliquer à Harry comment classer les fioles par couleur. Harry n'était même pas sûr qu'il écoutait. Il était en train d'imaginer un tas de scénarios où Rogue périssait dans d'horribles circonstances.

- Après que vous ayez fini vos tâches respectives, vous vous mettrez à trois pour nettoyer tous les recoins de la classe. - S'exclama Rogue, une fois qu'il en eut fini avec Harry. - Même si je pense que seuls Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger seront aptes à faire ça puisque je doute que vous ayez fini avant longtemps, Potter. Je reviendrai dans quelques heures.

Et sans ajouter quoique ce soit, il quitta la classe. Ron et Hermione se mirent aussitôt au travail et Harry poussa un profond soupir de colère avant de commencer à classer les fioles.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce vieil homme nous oblige à laver cette classe. C'est infecte ! - S'exclama Ron, l'air dégoûté, alors qu'il nettoyait les étagères d'une armoire.

- Ron, cesse de te plaindre. - Fit Hermione, sur un ton de reproche, en lui lançant un regard exaspéré. - Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera !

- C'est vraiment dégoûtant. - Poursuivit Ron, en se bouchant le nez tandis qu'il continuait de nettoyer les étagères de sa main libre.

Harry était en train de trier les potions avec colère. Il essayait de les classer comme Rogue le lui avait bien indiqué. Hermione, elle, était en train de balayer la classe, l'air plutôt calme.

- Hermione a raison. - Dit Harry. - Parler n'est qu'une perte de temps... Je veux qu'on finisse au plus vite avec tout ça.

- Oui, c'est vrai, tu dois aller rejoindre la belle Parvati Patil. - Murmura Ron, en arrêtant de nettoyer les étagères, pour regarder Harry.

Harry lui lança un regard en coin et eut un petit sourire hésitant.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais... - Fit Ron, l'air amusé.

- Je suppose que si tu te plains comme ça, c'est parce que tu as toi aussi hâte de retrouver ta princesse ! Lavande doit sans doute être en train de t'attendre dans la Salle Commune.

Il y eut soudain un bruit sur leur côté qui les arrêtèrent dans leur conversation. Ils tournèrent leur tête et virent Hermione en train de ramasser le balais qu'elle venait apparemment de faire tomber. Elle se remit alors à balayer, en essayant de paraître normale. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Harry et Ron remarquent qu'elle était troublée. Le fait qu'ils parlent de leur conquête respective la mettait, intérieurement, hors d'elle. Parce que, contrairement à eux, elle était seule. Rien d'étonnant, se dit-elle. C'est une fille sérieuse au physique banale, qui a pour passions les livres et l'école. Elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour repousser un garçon. Elle poussa un profond soupir tandis qu'Harry et Ron s'étaient remis à leur tâche. Elle se posait tout de même pas mal de questions depuis quelque temps... Et elle cherchait désespéremment des réponses mais en vain. Elle arrêta de balayer et regarda Harry et Ron un par un.

- Comment vous me trouvez ? - Demanda-t-elle soudain, en leur lançant un regard anxieux.

Ron s'arrêta dans son geste alors qu'il s'apprêtait à nettoyer la porte de l'armoire et Harry tourna lentement la tête vers la jeune femme.

- Que veux-tu dire ? - Demanda-t-il, en plissant les yeux.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je veux dire... physiquement. Comment vous me trouvez ?

Elle se redressa, malgré elle, afin de faire ressortir sa généreuse poitrine. Elle remarqua, du coin de l'oeil, que Ron y jetait un regard furtif et elle se mit à rougir. Au moins, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était mal foutue, parce que c'était tout le contraire. Elle avait de très jolies formes.

- Tu es jolie Hermione. - Répondit Ron, l'air amusé.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis jolie ? - Répéta Hermione, en les regardant à nouveau un par un, l'air contrarié. - Seulement jolie ?

- Si tu veux savoir la vérité, tu es même plus que jolie. - Fit Harry.

Hermione le fixa un moment, analysant chaque recoins de son visage, avant de pousser un léger soupir de soulagement.

- C'est...c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. - Dit-elle, avant de se remettre à balayer.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard à la fois étonné et à la fois amusé avant de se remettre à travailler. Cependant, Hermione lança :

- Comment vous avez fait avec Parvati et Lavande ?

- Hermione, c'est quoi ton problème ? - Demanda Harry, en déposant sur la table une fiole qu'il tenait en main.

- Ecoutez, vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir d'être un peu curieuse. Vous comprenez je... je suis célibataire et j'aimerais juste savoir comment vous avez fait avec Parvati et Lavande.

Ron leva un sourcil et Harry fit une grimace.

- Eh bien, c'est simple. Je n'ai pas eu à faire grand chose. - Répondit Ron. - Lavande est venue me parler des sentiments profonds qu'elle éprouvait pour moi. Je n'étais pas vraiment amoureux d'elle mais je la trouvais jolie alors j'ai tenté le coup.

- C'est à peu près pareil pour moi. - Dit Harry, l'air pensif. - Non, enfaîte, ça s'est fait tout seul... Un jour, on était à Pré-Au-Lard, au Trois Balais et nous étions en train de discuter tranquillement avant que le baiser fatal change tout.

- Vous vous êtes embrassés comme ça ? - Demanda Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Disons qu'un moment, nous nous sommes regardés dans les yeux, puis elle s'est avancée, je me suis avancé et nous nous sommes embrassés.

- Oh... et toi Ron, ça s'est fait où ?

- Tu ne voudrais pas non plus qu'on te montre comment on a fait, tant que t'y es ? - Lança le rouquin, avant de ricaner.

Hermione eut soudain une pensée et plissa les yeux en fixant ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle ouvrit la bouche, l'air pensif, et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Ce serait une idée... - Murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi ? - Dit Harry, l'air incrédule.

- Tu ne parles pas sérieusement ? - S'exclama Ron, en haussant les sourcils.

- Ben pourquoi pas ? - Hermione haussa les épaules, en poussant un soupir. - Je suis seule et j'aimerais savoir comment on fait... Je ne veux pas me ridiculiser et comme vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, il n'y aura rien d'étrange, je...

Elle s'arrêta en voyant Ron avancer lentement vers elle. Harry lui lança un regard surpris.

- Ron, qu'est-ce que... - Bredouilla-t-il.

Mais Ron ne quitta pas Hermione des yeux, tout en s'approchant de plus en plus d'elle. Elle soutint son regard, tout de même légèrement étonnée, tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait... C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi anxieuse. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, Ron se pencha sur elle et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ferma automatiquement les yeux et poussa un profond soupir contre la bouche du jeune homme. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et leurs langues se mélangèrent avec sensualité. Il passa ses bras autour des hanches de la brunette et la plaqua contre lui, tandis que leur baiser lent et doux devenait passionnant et actif. Ron ressentit de nouvelles sensations qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti auparavant quand il embrassait ses partenaires. Hermione s'abandonna à sa solide étreinte et plongea ses petits doigts dans sa chevelure rousse afin de prolonger ce moment intense. Lorsqu'ils mirent fin à leur baiser ravageur, leurs lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées. Le souffle court, ils semblèrent avoir oublié Harry et se regardèrent l'air un peu gêné. Harry, lui, les fixait, stupéfait.

- Wouaoo. - Souffla Hermione. - Eh bien, merci Ron, c'était... très démonstratif.

- On peut dire que tu embrasses vachement bien pour une débutante. - Commenta le rouquin, avant de rire nerveusement.

Ils se tournèrent enfin vers Harry et celui-ci s'approcha d'eux. Hermione lui lança un regard compatissant et s'avança vers lui. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa à son tour, pour qu'il en profite lui aussi. Ils s'embrassèrent durant une courte durée. Leur baiser était plus simple, plus doux. Hermione ne s'en plaignit pas. Après le baiser fougueux qu'elle venait d'échanger avec Ron, ce tendre baiser avec Harry calmait tous ses sens. Lorsqu'elle avait embrassé Ron, une centaine de flashs étaient apparus dans sa tête et elle s'était mise à s'imaginer aller beaucoup plus loin avec lui. C'était assez étrange à penser quand on sait qu'il est son meilleur ami mais il l'avait excité au plus au point. Elle avait ressenti une chaleur inconnue dans le bas du ventre et en embrassant Harry, elle oublia un peu ce moment inexplicable. Harry embrassait plutôt bien mais il ne pouvait rivaliser avec Ron. Elle se sentit à nouveau faiblir lorsqu'elle sentait les mains fermes de Ron lui caresser les hanches. Elle se recula d'Harry et poussa un gémissement alors que le brun lui embrassait le cou.

- Vous jouez sur une pente très sensible. - Prévint Hermione, dans un souffle, alors que Ron remontait ses mains vers sa poitrine.

- Tu voulais connaître les sens de l'amour, découvrir les caresses d'un homme et bien là, tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin. - Répondit Harry, l'air distrait, alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux.

- Seulement, tu en as deux pour le prix d'un. - Ajouta Ron en se frottant tout contre elle.

Hermione sourit de plaisir en reversant sa tête en arrière, contre le torse de Ron.

- Et... est-ce que ce serait un crime d'aller plus loin ? - Demanda la jeune femme, soupirant sous les caresses de ses deux meilleurs amis. - Ou vous auriez honte par rapport à vos copines ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. - Répondit Ron en la retournant afin qu'ils soient face à face.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et Hermione se blottit tout contre lui, alors qu'Harry retirait sa propre chemise. Tout en continuant de martyriser les lèvres de Ron, Hermione lui retira violemment sa chemise. Elle sentit sa jupe descendre de plus en plus et entendit Harry la jeter au loin. Ron avait la carrure d'un rugbyman tandis qu'Harry n'était ni musclé, ni maigrichon. Il était juste mince et plutôt bien foutu. Hermione jouissait de plaisir. Combien de filles rêveraient de se faire tripoter par Harry Potter de la sorte ? Oh et combien de filles l'envieraient si elles la voyaient en train d'embrasser le beau gosse gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch Gryffondor, Ronald Weasley ? Elle quitta les lèvres du rouquin et se retourna vers Harry. Elle lui embrassa le torse, le brun laissant échapper un lourd gémissement tandis que Ron retirait la chemise de la jeune femme.

Elle se retrouva donc en sous-vêtements. Les deux jeunes hommes se débarrassèrent de leur pantalon, ne gardant que leur caleçon. Ron, qui embrassait Hermione pour la énième fois la souleva du sol et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Ils trouvèrent ensuite leur place sur une table à proximité et s'embrassèrent avec fougue alors que Ron retirait brusquement le soutient-gorge de sa meilleure amie. Elle poussa un petit cri de plaisir quand Ron plongea son visage au creux de sa poitrine. Harry constata avec amusement que Ron ne faisait pas qu'aider Hermione... Il comblait ses propres désirs. Harry aimait tendrement Parvati tandis que pour Ron et Lavande, c'était différent. Il avait toujours pensé que Ron se servait de Lavande afin de montrer à tout le monde qu'il sortait avec une fille. Harry eut l'étrange sentiment d'être de trop et d'assister à une scène classée X... Il secoua alors la tête, pourchassant toutes pensées et finit par se joindre à eux.

Plus tard, Harry, Hermione et Ron se rhabillèrent en silence, chacun ayant un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Le regard de Ron envers Hermione avait cependant changer. Il l'observait d'un air émerveillé et parut pensif le temps d'un bon quart d'heure. Harry nettoya la table sur laquelle le trio venait de vivre leur aventure et Hermione s'étira longuement.

- C'était génial, les gars, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. - Souffla-t-elle, en regardant ses deux meilleurs amis tour à tour. - Deux pour le prix d'un ? C'est vrai que j'en ai de la chance !

Ils se mirent alors à ricaner et Hermione lança un regard furtif et plein de malice à Ron. Elle sortit alors sa baguette magique et la pointa sur son balais. Aussitôt le balais se mit à nettoyer tout seul et Harry et Ron échangèrent des regards stupéfaits.

- Nous n'avons pas le droit d'utiliser de magie pour arranger cette classe, tu te rappelles ? - S'exclama Ron.

- Je sais, mais je commence vraiment à en avoir marre.

- Hermione, tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ?

- Oui... j'étais toujours été très modèle. J'ai le droit de m'écarter de ce registre de temps en temps non ?

- Euh oui... Et puis tu as raison ! - Ron sortit également sa baguette magique.

- C'est une très mauvaise idée de faire ça. - Lança Harry.

- Ecoutez-moi ce rabat-joie. Combien de fois j'ai dû vous ramener sur le droit chemin, toi et Ron, alors que vous faisiez des bêtises ? Et maintenant, tu prends mon rôle ? De plus, je suis certaine que ça ne te déplairait pas d'utiliser la magie afin de classer ces fioles !

Ron ricana.

- Non, ça ne sert à rien, j'ai bientôt fini.

- Rogue va bientôt arriver, il faut qu'on se dépêche. - Dit Ron. - Nous aurions déjà fini si Hermione ne nous avait pas demandé un cours particulier sur l'amour et... le sexe. - Ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Hermione fit semblant de le fusiller du regard et Harry sourit.

- Bon. - S'exclama Hermione. - Nous avons déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça, en effet.

Au bout d'une heure, la classe des Potions devint une classe radieuse et propre. Harry regarda avec fierté son travail enfin accompli. Il avait même eu le temps d'aider Hermione et Ron à nettoyer la classe. Ils ne durent pas attendre bien longtemps avant que Rogue ne se pointe. Il analysa chacun des recoins de la classe et se tourna ensuite vers eux.

- Il y a eu de la magie ici. - Constata-t-il. - Hé bien, Potter, vous avez fait du bon boulot. Vous devriez songer à devenir une femme de ménage au lieu d'Auror...

Harry serra la mâchoire mais ne dit rien.

- Cependant, Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger, vous avez utilisé de la Magie.

Rogue était désespéremment trop intelligent, constata Harry, malgré lui. Il remarquait toujours tout. Hermione parut paniqué. Harry sourit... Il retrouvait enfin Hermione Granger.

- Oh, je suis réellement désolée, professeur, mais je... enfin, vous alliez bientôt arriver et j'ai paniqué alors j'ai pensé qu'en utilisant de la Magie, vous auriez été satisfait du résultat !

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuses aussi débile de votre part. Vous et Monsieur Weasley passerez la soirée de demain en retenue.

Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche mais elle parut penser que c'était une excellente idée. Elle échangea un regard avec Ron qui semblait à présent ne pas regretter d'avoir utiliser de la Magie.

- Que s'est-il passé sur cette table ? - Demanda soudain Rogue, en fixant la table qu'Harry avait nettoyé suite à ce qu'il s'était passé dessus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Fin**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite lol.**

Voilà mon petit OS sur Harry, Ron et Hermione... J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'avoue que le concept de ce OS est assez bizarre lol mais j'ai adoré l'écrire !

**Hermione Weasley i.**


End file.
